In recent years, self-shooting (selfie) in which a user photographs him/herself as an object has become popular owing to developments of social media, and a demand for an image pickup apparatus with which users can comfortably perform self-shooting is increasing. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flip phone and a touch-panel-type mobile terminal including a camera for self-shooting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-229854